The Great War
by EyesOfHorus619
Summary: All evil has banded together to rule the world and its up to camp half blood and the egyptian heroes to stop it from happening
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Manhattan

"Come on Carter I want to go!"

"No Sadie, remember what Uncle Amos said?"

"I know, I know. He said not to cross over into Manhattan because that side of the river is bad luck."

Sadie knew that in Ancient Egypt the west side of the river is considered unlucky but she wanted to see how it was there.

"But I also remember something else uncle Amos mentioned," Sadie stated. "He said Manhattan had other gods, gods we don't know about!"

"You're right! We should hurry before Bast gets back," Carter said.

Sadie, Bast, and he were traveling across the country looking for all the children with the Blood of the Pharaohs and they had just stopped at a gas station to ask for directions. Sadie and Carter walked out the door of their 'rented' Toyota minivan and walked toward the bridge to Manhattan. They had just crossed the bridge when Bast stepped out of the gas station mini mart. Luckily they had already blended in with the crowds of business people and street performers that ere roaming the streets.

"Oh no, Bast just got out of the mini mart." Carter said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Carter, I enchanted some shabati. Hopefully Bast won't notice," Sadie said confidently.

Carter and Sadie were enjoying their stroll through the streets, watching street performers and looking at the tall buildings. Even with Carters Khopesh (curved Egyptian sword) strapped to his back, none of the people noticed them. After about thirty minutes of walking, Sadie and Carter came across something strange.

"Carter, what are those!" Sadie exclaimed!

"I have no idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two cultures meet

Three creatures were flying through the air. They all looked like old ladies except they had wings and where half of their skin was supposed to be, in its place were grey and white feathers and instead of feet they had talons. Those were Furies. They were about to lift up a hot dog stand and probably throw it and cause mayhem but before they could a silver object that looked like an arrow and a bronze object that looked like a dagger flew out of nowhere and hit two of the Harpies. Out of a crowed two girls stepped out, one holding a bow and arrow and one holding a dagger that looked identical to the one that had flown through the air.

"We should help them Carter," Sadie said.

"I agree."

Carter drew his sword and Sadie pulled a stick out of her bag that extended into a three foot long staff. The girl with the bow and arrow drew two more arrows from her quiver and shot at one Fury. The arrows embed itself right into the Fury's shoulder. The other girl, the one with the daggers, swiftly dodged the swiping talons of another Fury and then counterattacked by stabbing it in the thigh. While the other two were busy, Carter and Sadie dashed at the third one. Carter caught it off guard and slashed the back of its head. The Fury screamed in pain then lashed its talons at Carter. He blocked and then struck again, this time hitting the Fury's wing causing it to lose flight and hit the ground.

"I could use some help over here!" Carter yelled while slashing at the Fury who somehow managed to regain flight.

"I got it," Sadie replied.

She pulled some string out of her bag and threw it in the air. The string grew until it was as thick as rope. It wrapped itself around the Fury immobilizing it. Before the Fury could escape, Sadie took her staff, held it up, and said "Ha-Dai" and the Fury exploded and instead of feathers and guts, the Fury burst into powder. Sadie picked up her rope which had shrunk back into string and put it in her bag. Carter and Sadie turned around and saw that the two other Furies were reduced to dust and the two girls fighting them were staring right at them. The one that had the bow and arrows had choppy black hair, a silver hoodie, black jeans,and eyes as dark as storm clouds.

"Who are you and how could you see the Furies," she said.

"How about we learn your names before you start questioning us," Sadie replied.

"Fine, I'm Thalia and this is Annabeth," she pointed to the girl with the daggers. She had blonde hair, the exact same clothes as Thalia, and grey eyes that seemed to be processing a million things at once. "Now who are you two, are you demigods?"

"Demigods? Never heard of them. My name's Sadie and this is my brother Carter," Sadie replied.

"Never heard of demigods?" Annabeth said. "I think we should take them to camp, Chiron will know what to do."

"Why should we come with you!" Carter protested.

"Because either you come with us or we could kill you." Thalia said.

"Just one more question. Wh-" Carter said before Annabeth cut him off.

"We'll explain on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Only the beginning

Annabeth whistled and a midnight black horse with wings rounded the corner pulling a large golden chariot.

"Does that horse have wings?" Sadie asked in awe.

"Yes, that is a Pegasus. His name is Blackjack, he belongs to my boyfriend Percy," Annabeth said."Climb in and we'll be off."

They climbed in the chariot and the horse flew up. How the horse could lift a chariot that probably weighs a couple hundred pounds, along with 4 teens was a mystery to Carter but he didn't ask. He was more concerned about what was happening in the streets below. He saw Bast surrounded by what looked like 8 foot tall men covered in dirt wearing rags. Each one held a spiked club and had a variety of animal carcasses strewn on string attached to their belts.

"Sadie," Carter said."Sadie!" She had her iPod and was listening to music through her headphones. Carter ripped the headphones from her ears.

"Hey! What was that for. I was listening to that you know!" Sadie yelled.

Carter pointed towards the street. "Look. Down there, it's Bast. She's surrounded by those things!" Carter turned back to see that his sister hadn't heard what he just said but he didn't bother with her because something was happening down in the street.

"You are not allowed here Egyptian." Gaia's voice hissed through the ground.

"I just want to find Carter and Sadie, I saw them cross the bridge," Bast said.

"They are part of something bigger now, you mustn't interfere. Attack my children." The Cyclopes rushed at Bast swinging their clubs. Bast un-sheathed her claws and slashed at the flailing monsters. None of the Cyclopes could hit her, she was too fast. Soon all the Cyclopses were defeated.

"Seeing as you're tougher than my Cyclopses I'll just have to deal with you myself." Bast slowly started sinking into the earth. The last thing Carter saw before they flew into a cloud was Bast ankle deep in the earth. That was only the beginning.

* * *

I honestly am not satisfied with this chapter or really any of them. I am debating if I should continue writing, go back and fix everything until I am satisfied, or just quit this story altogether. Tell me what you think. Remember to review.


End file.
